


Decision Of A Lifetime

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy fluffy fluffery fluff, I am totally misusing these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Captain, my horse!" he said as he watched the carriage leave, and within seconds the Captain was back with his horse. Kit paid no mind to the Grand Duke, telling him it might be a trap. He had to be the one to go after her. If she wanted to leave, so be it, but he had to know why. He had to know that she was alright, and that he could see her again.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision Of A Lifetime

Kit knew that he couldn't let the mystery princess get away. He had been waiting for someone like that to come along for far too long to just let her go. 

"Captain, my horse!" he said as he watched the carriage leave, and within seconds the Captain was back with his horse. Kit paid no mind to the Grand Duke, telling him it might be a trap. He had to be the one to go after her. If she wanted to leave, so be it, but he had to know why. He had to know that she was alright, and that he could see her again.

Kit had always been an excellent rider, and it didn't take him very long to catch up with the carriage. Especially as it seemed to slow down around the gates of the village. Kit saw the opportunity, and urged the horse to go faster just in time for him to get through before the gate closed behind them.

"Wait!" he shouted, as if the woman in the carriage would hear. "Miss, please stop!"

Suddenly, however, the carriage seemed to be changing before his very eyes. It was turning orange, and the footmen were turning into... lizards? Kit watched in amazement as, within seconds, the carriage had turned into a pumpkin, and the girl was gone. 

Kit realized that she still had to be inside. Knowing that there was no time to be amazed, he rushed over to them, but before he could try to figure out a way to help the girl out of the pumpkin, it got knocked against a tree and exploded, causing the girl to fly out, falling on her back on the ground, completely covered in the insides of the pumpkin. 

Kit noticed that her dress was different, and her hair was down. The shoe, however, was what gave her away. It was the same beautiful slipper Kit had left behind at the castle.

"Miss", Kit rushed over to her, lifting her to her feet with a smile. "Are you alright?" 

Ella looked startled. She had not expected Kit of all people to come for her, but when she'd noticed it was him, she had told the driver he needn't hurry so much. She hadn't wanted him to find out her secret, but she was more comfortable around him than she would have been with the guards coming after her.

"I'm fine", she said quickly, stepping back a bit, looking at the man in confusion. "What are you doing? Why did you come after me?" She knew it was ridiculous of her to ask questions. She was the one covered in pumpkin juice, at the side of the road, with no shoes and a different dress than the one she had been wearing only a moment ago. But to her surprise, Kit answered.

"I wanted to know why you had to leave in such a hurry", Kit said, watching her. "I... I guess I know now."

"I'm sorry", Ella sighed as she quickly placed the shoe on the ground, and they watched silently as the mice crawled inside.  
Kit smiled brightly at this. She was truly wonderful, and utterly mysterious.

"You don't have to be sorry, I just...", he gestured at Ella's appearance, and then looked around at the mess the carriage had left. "I'd like an explanation, if you don't mind", he smiled, being as charming as always. Ella realized he was not insisting. He was simply asking, being the gentleman he always was.

"I... you wouldn't believe me if I told you", Ella blushed. "I'm sorry, Kit. I can't do this", she sighed, brushing her hair out from in front of her eyes. "I'm not the sort of girl you want."

"I think I should be the judge of that", Kit smiled softly, walking over to her. "Please tell me."

Ella looked into his eyes, wondering if she should. She knew she had nothing to lose. If he did not believe her, he'd simply leave, as he probably should. "I have a Fairy Godmother. She helped me. She used her magic to give me the dress and the shoes", she said quietly. "I know it was wrong to lie, but I just wanted to see you again. I didn't know you were the prince, I never meant to-"

"Wait", Kit said, grabbing onto her arm softly, looking at her in shock. "Fairy Godmother? You mean you... used magic?" he wouldn't believe it otherwise, but he had the evidence right in front of him. "Truly?"

"Truly", Ella said, looking in his eyes. "I'm sorry I lied. I'm not a princess. I'm just a..."

"A good, honest country girl", Kit said softly, smiling at her. "Just so."

Ella smiled back. She couldn't help it. There was something about Kit that made her feel safe even when she knew she ought to be panicking. She did just run away from a prince. She lied to him, she got caught using magic. But she knew he'd never hurt her. 

"What's your name?" Kit broke the silence.

"Ella", she said, looking down at the shoe in her hands. "Your Majesty, I think I should be getting home. My stepmother and stepsisters will be back soon, and I... I don't think they'd like seeing me with you."

Kit realized from her tone that these people were the ones mistreating her, like she'd led on in the forest that day. He felt a rush of anger, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it yet. "Ella. Would you do me the great honor of visiting the palace tomorrow?"

Ella looked at him in confusion. "May I ask why?"

Kit smiled. He knew this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And first he would have to make sure that it was what she wanted, too. And that no one would ever be able to hurt her again. "I'd like to see you again."

Ella felt her heart beating louder and louder every second. Just as she was about to lean closer, it started to rain. They both laughed softly, not caring about the water soaking them.

"I live right around the corner", Ella said quickly. "I should go."

"Promise me you'll come tomorrow?" Kit asked with a soft smile. "I wish to see you again."

"I'll come, Mister Kit", Ella said softly. "Tomorrow." And she meant it. She would tell her stepmother and stepsisters that she was stepping out to the village, and then she'd see him again.

"I'll make sure the guards will know to expect you", Kit said. "Do you want me to escort you home?"

"No, in fact, I should really be going", Ella said, realizing that they would be back any minute now. "Tomorrow, Mister Kit."

"Tomorrow, Miss Ella", Kit smiled as he watched her rush off, the shoe in her hand. He concluded that riding after her had been one of the best decisions of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of like one of the other Ella/Kit stories I wrote, but I don't know, I felt the requests were different enough for me to do them separately. I'm not sure about this, I feel it's pretty bad but who knows?


End file.
